The present invention relates to booster seats and, more particularly, to an adjustable booster seat to provide a proper seat belt fit for children of various heights.
Conventional booster seats are designed at a fixed height. Typical backseat seat belts are not adjustable. Therefore, a parent must buy a booster seat for not only the proper height of the child, but also to take into consideration the positioning of the backseat seat belts, in order to achieve a proper height of the shoulder strap portion of the seat belt.
Many states have laws that require booster seats for children after they outgrow the car seat. While the age and/or height requirements vary from state to state, many states require booster seats for children between 4 and 7 years old. This can result in a financial burden, as booster seats can be expensive to purchase, and a child can grow significantly between the ages of 4 and 7. Thus, the booster seat purchased to fit properly when the child was 4 years old will most likely not fit properly when the child is 7 years old.
An improper fitting booster seat can result in a seat belt causing injury to a child's neck or back. If the seat belt is further mis-fitting, the child could get out of the seat belt all together or the seat belt could move under the arm or feet of the child.
As can be seen, there is a need for a booster seat that can adjust in height to accommodate children as they grow so a proper seat belt fit can be achieved.